The use of portable terminals is rapidly increasing due to the convenience of portability, and thus service providers (or terminal vendors) are competitively developing terminals that provide more convenient functions to capture more users. For example, the portable terminals provide various functions such as a phone book, a game, a scheduler, a short message service, accessing the Internet, an e-mail, an alarm, an MPEG Audio Layer-3 (MP3), a digital camera, an electronic dictionary, and such.
Among the aforementioned functions, the alarm function is used to examine whether it is a time point predetermined by a user and to report the arrival of the predetermined time point to the user by allowing a speaker to output a certain sound. In the conventional technique, the user is unable to achieve a primary purpose of using the alarm function when a portable terminal is not in a state of performing the alarm function due to battery discharge or other equivalent reasons or when the portable terminal is located in an area which cannot have an effect on the user.